For example, at a large scale exhibition site where exhibits are explained in parallel in a plurality of exhibit locations, a visitor usually refers to a layout map of the exhibition site included in a distributed pamphlet or the like to find a desired exhibit location that the visitor wants to visit.
However, in order for a visitor to move to the desired exhibit location by referring to the layout map, it is necessary for the visitor to think as to which point of the layout map his or her current position corresponds to and to which direction of the layout map the direction in which he or she faces corresponds to.
Information provided in the pamphlet is static information. Thus, for example, when there is a plurality of exhibit locations where exhibition objects of similar themes are exhibited, it might be difficult to specify in the pamphlet an exhibit location where an exhibit, in which the visitor is interested, is currently being explained.
There are also cases where the visitor listens to sounds coming from the exhibit locations and moves toward the location from which the sound including an exhibit in which the visitor is interested in comes from. That is, the visitor may move to a desired exhibit location using the auditory sense, not the visual sense.
The related art is described, for example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-194460 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-20455.